I know different
by Peace and Love831
Summary: sequel to red box...xover white collar...neal goes to bryces funeral, but problems start to arise when a certain NSA agent thinks hes bryce...story #2


Peter got it cleared that I could go to Bryce's funeral in California, with Peter as a chaperone. I'm not quite ready to see the grave yet, so I have Peter drive around for awhile. Plus I know that it would be weird for the people attending if I show up looking like the dead guy.

We finally arrive and go to the grave sight. It seems like everyone has left except three people. Two guys and a girl. The smaller of the guys catches my eye and mouths Bryce. With that the other two look my direction. And than the bigger of the two guys come my direction followed by the others and points a gun at me.

"How are you alive? I shot you" Peter pulls out his gun and shouts FBI and tells him to drop his weapon. The big guy says his name is John Casey and is with the NSA. The blonde says Sarah Walker and pulls out a CIA badge, and says the smaller guy is Chuck. Sarah Walker, so that's the girl Bryce was talking about. Casey puts his gun away, but I can tell that he is itching to grab at it if need be.

Casey pulls me out of my thoughts and asks again how I am still alive. "I'm not Bryce, my name is Neal" Chuck looks confused, and Casey goes on "Ya right, then explain how you have Bryces' face" what is this guy, an idiot or something.

"Bryce was my twin brother" Casey stares at me, no doubt contemplating weather or not to believe me. "Think about it. Would I really take a chance to come to my own funeral? I mean come on, Bryce isn't that stupid" Casey grunts, and I take that he meant it in a way where he does think Bryce is stupid. This guy is really getting on my nerves.

Out of no where the Chuck kid looks at Casey and says "wait a second… did you just say that you shot Bryce" that caught all of our attentions, except for Sarah's. I take it she already knew that part.

"He was a traitor, and I had to make sure he didn't get away with what he was stealing" hearing him say that was the last straw, I snapped "my brother was NOT a traitor" I step forward but Peter grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Calm down Neal" I glare at him "don't tell me to calm down. I just found out my brother died and to top that off the asshole that killed him is here to _and_ is calling him a TRAITOR. So I will not calm down" with that I yank my arm out of his hand.

I turn my attention back to Casey "I don't care what you say. My brother wasn't a _traitor_. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go mourn the loss of my brother now" I reply before I walk away from the others.

I go up to his head stone and just stare at it for a moment. "I know what Casey is saying isn't true. You wouldn't do anything to go against your country, not unless it was the right thing to do" I hear Peter coming up behind me.

"He isn't a traitor Peter. I know he isn't. What that guy was saying wasn't true, it can't be true… it's _not_ true" I say and then turn my head to look at him. I can see sadness in his eyes. "I know Neal, I believe you" he replied. I turn back to face his grave.

"How can he do this to me Peter? How can he just die and leave me here all alone" my eyes start to water "he told me he wouldn't leave me. He was the only family I had left, and now he's gone" I can't stop the tears from spilling over now "what am I supposed to do without him. How am I supposed to move on from this?"

"I know it doesn't seem like it now Neal, but I promise it _will_ get better. It hurts so much because you miss him and you love him" I hear Peter reply from behind me. I turn to face him completely and look him in the eyes, unable to stop my tears from flowing.

"That's were you're wrong. I don't love him. I _hate_ him" Peter looks at me with disbelief and steps a little closer before saying "you don't mean that" I shake my head and wipe away my tears.

"Yes I do. I hate him, I hate him so much" I turn back to the grave and drop down in front of it "how can you do this to me Bryce. I need you. Please come back… please. I can't do this without you. How am I supposed to continue with life knowing you aren't able to? You were always the stronger one. You always knew what to do when things weren't ok"

I'm completely sobbing now. I normally wouldn't break down like this, especially in front of Peter, but I can't stop myself.

"You wrote in your letter that you hoped I would forgive you, but I can't. Not until you come back to me. I need my brother. So please"

I feel Peter come up next to me and he pulls me into a hug. I try to get out of it, but that just makes him hold on stronger "Shh, it's going to be ok. You have El and me and Mozzie and June to help you get through this. We're here for you, and we aren't going anywhere, I promise"

After what seems like forever, I finally get a hold of myself. I let Peter know that I am about ready, and he goes to wait in the car. I stand up and stare at the head stone "it doesn't matter what the government says about you… because I know different" and with that I say my final goodbye and head back to the car.


End file.
